


Stumbling into you

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Series: Holiday Ficlets! [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Established Relationship, First Christmas, Ice Skating, Idiots in Love, Keith (Voltron) is Stubborn, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: “Keith-”“I’m fine,” he grumbled from the floor, having fallen once again to the ice.He tries to stand up, gripping the wall dividing the rink from the floor, and he shakily stands up, knees wobbling.“Are you sure?” Shiro asks again, easily sliding up to him with his hand —the prosthesis had been left on the lockers with their stuff— half-reaching for Keith’s, “Do you want some help?”Keith grunts, shaking his head, and slowly tries to let go of the little wall.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Holiday Ficlets! [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Stumbling into you

**Author's Note:**

> Holiday gift for [April](https://twitter.com/ladydiva81)!!
> 
> I hope you like it!

Whatever Keith had imagined for this Christmas date, it wasn’t _this_.

“Keith-”

“I’m fine,” he grumbled from the floor, having fallen once again to the ice.

He tries to stand up, gripping the wall dividing the rink from the floor, and he shakily stands up, knees wobbling.

“Are you sure?” Shiro asks again, easily sliding up to him with his hand —the prosthesis had been left on the lockers with their stuff— half-reaching for Keith’s, “Do you want some help?”

Keith grunts, shaking his head, and slowly tries to let go of the little wall.

It had been Keith’s own idea to go skating to the plaza. He thought it would be easy, similar to the way he has to sway when he’s over his skateboard. He thought it would be a good idea to do something he could help Shiro with.

Not that he didn’t think Shiro was capable on his own, because he was —despite how much people underestimated him because of his prosthesis, Keith knew better and was aware having a prosthetic doesn’t make you less capable to do normal stuff. It complicates it, of course, but it’s not to the point of being completely helpless.

But Keith just wanted to show off. It was his first Christmas together with Shiro —they had just met after Shiro’s birthday that year’s February, and their relationship as acquaintances and then as friends, evolving quickly to best friends and eventually to boyfriends, had surprised Keith very much. He wasn’t a people person, and when his personality has clicked with someone he had barely known, Keith was shocked —and happy.

He never thought he would have such a strong connection with someone. He has his friends, of course, but he had always felt more like adopted instead of actually friends. He knows they like him, but he never felt completely comfortable with them. With Shiro it came naturally, and Keith feels so grateful for him and his friendship, he feels so lucky to have him as a boyfriend.

That’s why Keith wanted to show off. That’s why he asked Shiro out on Christmas day to go skating to the plaza, where it would be mostly empty because people are more used to spend Christmas in the comfort of their homes. That’s why Keith had valiantly tried to be a flirt and a gentleman, to help Shiro learn to skate in the rink and maybe have to help him up when he stumbled down at how slippery the ice was under their rented skates.

But it had been completely the opposite —while Keith was very confident on his skateboard, the ice was somehow his kryptonite, and while Shiro had never been one for sports, he easily took the hang of skating in mere minutes in the rink. Keith had found himself, useless on ice, stumbling and falling to the ice hard enough to make everyone around him wince.

“Babe-”

“I got this,” Keith mutters, managing to push himself forward from the wall, and the little feet he slides without trouble feels like a win, “There! Did you see-”

But the moment he turns to grin at Shiro, his feet lose control. Keith yelps when he loses his balance and starts to fall on his back, but before he can once again land on the hard ice, a strong arm catches his waist, and he squeaks when he’s hoisted up, chest to chest with Shiro.

“Oh, my god, Keith!” Shiro gasps against his face, Keith blushes at how close they are from kissing, “Are you okay?!”

Keith nods, looking away and wanting to make some distance between them, but Shiro’s arm doesn’t relent from its hold around him.

“I’m fine, could you-”

“Keith.”

“Just,”

“ _Keith_ ,” Shiro hisses out and Keith goes still, “Stop being so stubborn.”

Keith pouts feeling defeated, and looks up to Shiro, who is pouting more than him.

“Let me help you, okay?” Shiro murmurs, and Keith sighs, nodding.

“Okay.”

Shiro smiles at him and then whispers him to hang onto him, his body turning away from Keith just enough for their sides to be touching. Keith doesn’t want to admit that he likes this, as much focus he is giving to keeping himself from falling again.

“Okay,” Shiro whispers, grinning boyishly and completely stunning, “Now, follow my steps, okay?”

Keith nods, staring at the side of his face while Shiro gives him instructions, looking down at their feet. Keith tries to listen, and eventually does, but having Shiro so close fills his mind of his need to kiss him breathless.

‘Maybe later,’ he thinks to himself, Shiro’s grin so wide when Keith manages to slide beside him without falling, ‘Definitely later.’

At last, he doesn’t care much of this turn of events, because Shiro is still on his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> ~
> 
> Come and yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh)!


End file.
